


Fly Me To The Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Karaoke, M/M, Oikawa - Freeform, Smut, Top Matsukawa Issei, hanamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Iwaizumi and Matsukawa story. (MatsuIwa/IwaMatsu)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 40





	Fly Me To The Moon

It was Christmas night, when the 4 boys decided to go out. The lights were shining bright and the streets were crowded, with music playing all around. Though the group was a bit tipsy, they still were “stable” enough to fool around, playfully pushing and shoving one another while laughing. It was as if they had no worries, no worries at all.

Iwaizumi walked ahead of the group, looking at the stores while quietly humming Christmas tunes. He smiled when he heard distant laughter behind him, making him feel at ease. School took a toll on Iwaizumi, he was always stressed out, and always tried to be on top of everything, never taking a break. Yet somehow, his 3 idiot friends convinced him to go out. It was Christmas and if this was what his friends wanted, he would happily comply. Everything was running smoothly, and it seemed too good to be true. Usually there was something that ruined everything or killed the mood, so why hasn’t there been any mishaps or problems? Pushing that thought away, he continued walking as the 3 other boys caught up, and they decided to go to a karaoke bar.

* * *

After arriving at the karaoke bar, the 4 boys ordered a couple of shots before they started singing. Iwaizumi didn’t sing, he never did, and everyone knew this. For some reason, they always tried to get him to sing, always ending with Iwaizumi yelling at them. This time, it still didn’t work, even after 10 minutes of Oikawa and Hanamaki begging him while Matsukawa just smirked at Iwaizumi, making Iwaizumi avoid his eyes. Iwaizumi felt small under his gaze, he usually had to stop himself from squirming.   
  


Oikawa went first, singing **Last Christmas by Wham!** and of course, that didn’t go well. First, he crashed into the setup, then he had some voice cracks slipping in while he was singing. Overall, it was horrible. Hanamaki went this time, singing **Mistletoe by Justin Bieber** and surprisingly, it was half-bad. Hanamaki could kind of sing. His performance however, was just as bad as Oikawa’s singing. He either tripped over the wires, or he would just fool around, almost falling face-down. 

_Now it was Matsukawa’s turn._ Iwaizumi didn’t want to be there now, he knew how he would react. He would melt while looking at Matsukawa singing, his voice deep and calm. It made Iwaizumi have butterflies in his stomach, and he hated the feeling. Iwaizumi wanted to avoid looking at Matsukawa’s face, so he looked at his feet. That’s when Matsukawa started singing one of Iwaizumi’s favorite “classic” songs, **Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra.** With eyes wide open and lips slightly parted, Iwaizumi looked up at Matsukawa’s face this time.

_**“Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars...”**_ Suddenly, the next 8 seconds were a blur until theses lines came, which made Iwaizumi quietly sing along. _**“In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me.”**_ Matsukawa seemed to be smiling at Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi couldn’t tell the difference between Matsukawa’s smirk’s and smile’s. The gesture made Iwaizumi’s heart skip a beat, and Iwaizumi smiled back softly. 

Oikawa and Hanamaki noticed the sudden exchange of smiling and atmosphere change, making them take a leave, going to the bar. Matsukawa put the mic down, still singing as he walked towards Iwaizumi. Slowly making his way, he sang smoothly, **“Fill my heart with song, and let me sing for ever more.”** Iwaizumi small blush began to turn bigger. As if everything slowed down, Matsukawa still sang, taking even slower steps, making Iwaizumi’s heart beat even faster. **“You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.”** This made Iwaizumi cover his face with his hands, slightly embarrassed of how red his face was. Matsukawa was finally in front of Iwaizumi. He was now crouching, and as he slowly pushed apart Iwaizumi’s legs, he finally sang the line that made Iwaizumi‘s heart stop. Matsukawa gently removed Iwaizumi’s hands from his face and quietly sang while looking up at him, **“In other words, please be true**. **In other words, I love you.”** ****  
  


__

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story! My other story went downhill and I didn’t have any motivation to continue it. I wanted to try a different ship instead of IwaOi and I so happened to find out about MatsuIwa. Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Laila


End file.
